Children of Ipswich
by EndlessDream91
Summary: The sumary is inside but let's just say caleb and Tyler have Twin Sisters.
1. Summary

**Children of Ipswich Summary**

* * *

Let's just say that the sons have sisters. Caleb and Pogue have twin sisters. When Caleb's sister was 13 her mother sent her to live with her grand parents so she wouldn't have to live with all this. Pogue's sister did receive power though. Even though it was unexplainable they moved past it. Pogue's mother didn't move her away though. Now takes place when they all turn 18 (around the movie) Pogue's sister PJ is dating Tyler (who would have thought) and has been for the past year. She still keeps in touch with Vic (Caleb's twin sister).

* * *

**Does it at least sound... If no reviews i will not Update. **


	2. Meet PJ

**Sorry I have updated so late but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant boys but I do own PJ and Vic.**

* * *

Up at the cliffs PJ, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue are waiting for Reid. "When is this party suppose to end?" PJ asked. Her boyfriend who arm is around her waist answer her question. "it's suppose to go on till 2:00 that is unless the cops show up." Tyler said pulling her more into him.

"Where is Reid?" Caleb asked. "talking about me? How sweet." Reid said sneaking up on them.

"Please Reid there is no need to flatter your-self." PJ said and he smirks at her. "So how's the party?" Reid asked walking at the edge of the cliff. "don't know just got here." Pogue answered.

"well hell. Let's drop in." he said as he powered up and jumps off. "see you at the bottom boy." PJ said and she jumps off head first with Tyler not far behind her jumping off backwards. "PJ Tyler." Caleb growled. "come on Caleb it's not like it's going to kill us…….yet." he said before jumping off himself. It wasn't long before Caleb jumped off himself. When he landed they were all waiting for him at the bottom.

When they got to the party Kate flew into Pogue's arm. "you're late." she said after kissing his cheek. "yeah had a thing with the family. Who's this?" he said turning his attention to Sarah. "this is my room mate Sarah. Sarah this is Pogue Parry and his sister PJ and her boyfriend Tyler Simms."

Reid had his arm leaning on Caleb's shoulder and PJ's back was leaning in Tyler's chest and her body was encircled by his arms. After PJ and Tyler did a little hello nod to Sarah they were in their own conversation. When they looked back towards the group Kyra came up to the group.

"hi Caleb. How was your summer?" she asked. PJ rolled her eyes. Tyler could tell she was doing that and snicker in her ear. "be nice." he whispered and then kissed her lightly on the neck.

Caleb was only looking at Sarah. Kyra turned to Sarah. "hi I'm Kyra." she said in her snobby voice. "Sarah." Sarah said PJ was looking over Sarah and realized that she was decent looking and probably had a better chance with Caleb and Reid shouldn't even try. "Right from Boston. Tell me how does one get in from public into Spenser?" she said. Kate and PJ looked at each other and rolled their eyes at her. "why don't you give it a rest?"

"why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron said coming into his face. "Why don't you just leave and take that thing with you?" PJ snapped while taking a step towards him. Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her back lightly. "I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said. "you poser make me want to puke." one of his goon said.

"is that so?" Reid said. Caleb pulled him back. "Watch out that could be a arrange." PJ said to him giving him a withering glare. "I think you owe Kyra and apology."

"Actually I think Kyra owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said. Sarah was laughing. Aaron turns from Sarah to Caleb and pushes him. Caleb had to hold Reid back and Tyler had to hold PJ back. This guy comes from no where and pushes Aaron back. "you were being kind of bitchy." he said and PJ couldn't help but laugh.

PJ gagged in disgust when one of Aaron's goon threw up all over his back but was bummed when Danny up at the top say he saw cop coming in to ruin the party.

Reid, Tyler, and PJ were hanging in the back. When they arrived at Tyler's car PJ stayed by Tyler's door. "I'll see you later on tonight?" PJ asked.

Tyler nods before kissing her. "My car won't start." Sarah yelled from hers. "Hop in with us." Tyler suggested. "I can't just leave it here." she says. Reid being him decided to use his magic. "I can fix it." he says.

PJ rolls her eyes when she hears Caleb complaining. "alright see you tomorrow guys." she says towards the boy in the back. They nod then gives Tyler one more goodnight kiss.

"Bye sticks. Behave and don't kill my brother or my boyfriend." she says toward Reid. He looks her with a smirk and kisses her on the forehead. "fine goodnight stones" he says and she walks off.

When she arrives at her Dark Blue Celica but the cops stop her before she could get into the car. "Put your hands on the car Parry." A officer says. She rolls her eyes but does it. Another officer grabs her arm and puts her into their vehicle. "fine but someone drives my car back to the station." she says as she gets comfortable.

It was maybe 2 hour later when Tyler's cell starts to ring. He gets up slowly and looks at the caller ID. He gets a confused look on his face when he sees the police station calling him. "hello?" he says.

"hello baby boy." PJ says with glee on the other end of the phone.

"Babe why are you at police station?" He says. "oh it's no big deal I just got caught at the party that's all." she say and smiled when she heard Tyler laughing on the other end.

"What's your bail?" he says. "150." she says. "okay baby I'll be right there." he says. "love you." she says. "love you too." he say before hanging up.

When he got there he had to sign papers and pay the bail but when he first saw PJ coming out of the cell he just pulls her into a hug. "come on let's get to the dorms." he says taking her hand and pulling her out. "Thanks Babe I owe you."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. How did you enjoy it? Please review. I really appreciate.**


	3. Meet Vic

**This is the Chapter were you meet Vic. If you go to my profile there are pictures of what Vic and PJ look like...Hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was about maybe twenty minutes later after that fight with Reid and Caleb at Nicky. Reid calmed down since then and him and Tyler was playing a game of pool. Pogue would come and check up on them then go back to Kate.

Right now Reid was winning the game. He looked back at the bar and saw two girls with their back facing them. One was wearing black cargo pants the other girls was wearing a skirt. "whoa Tyler good one." he said getting Tyler attention.

Tyler looked towards the girl. "Last bet though. You're running me dry. Black bikini lace." he says placing his twenty on the table. "no I say white thong lace." Reid blew the gush of wind and revealed a black cotton.

"well at least I can keep my money." Tyler said putting his money back in his pocket.

PJ, who was one of the girls at the bar, turn around and saw Reid and Tyler and knew what was going on.

"I think I know what's going on?" she said to her friend who underwear was just revealed.

Victoria Danvers looked at her PJ. "you're brother's boys like to have bets on guessing what girls underwear is." PJ filled her in.

"really? well let's see what they bet." Vic said pushing her-self off the bar and towards them.

PJ was the first one to them and slapped Tyler upside the head. He looked at her with confusion. "oww babe that hurt." he said rubbing his head. "I told you stop playing the bet." she said. "but that really hurt" he whined getting closer to her.

"well then stop playing that." she put on a puppy dog face and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him. Tyler rolled his eyes and put his hands on her waist. "fine fine I'm sorry." he said.

She smiled then brought his lips to hers. Vic rolled her eyes. "gosh you two get a room." they broke apart and PJ was laughing. "sorry."

Reid walked up to them. "now I want you two to apologize to my girl Vic." she said pointing to Vic. "little Vicky." Reid said.

Vic eyes grew big. "you remember me?" she was shocked.

"of course I remember you. You were the only girl that was able to kick my ass. Now come over here and give me some love." he said she laughed but hugged him anyways.

"so Baby boy you are definitely not a baby anymore." she said giving Tyler a hug. "you're definitely not little anymore either." he said.

"so what were your bets?" she asked, they looked at her confusingly. "I filled her in." PJ said. "oh that. I said Black lace bikini and Reid said White lace thong."

"sorry to burst your horny bubbles." she said "but I was actually thinking of wearing a black lace thong before I came here." Tyler jaw drop to the floor. "you're cruel but I always knew you were the better twin." Reid said giving her another hug but lingering on her this time.

"so who's this girl Reid?" Pogue said coming up to them. Vic turned. "Victoria is the name." she said. "Vicky. What are you doing here?" he said pulling her into a hug. "don't tell Caleb but I was kick out of my school for fighting so my grandparents thought it would be better if I came back."

"I think I just fell I love with you." Reid said wrapping his arms around her shoulder and whispered into her ears. "I'm just getting started." she whispered the grabbed the pool stick.

"so how about a game?" she said. "I'm on her team." Reid said to Tyler and grabbed another stick.

PJ walked up to Pogue. "so where's Kate?" she asked as she put her hands in her pocket. "she left already so I decided to come join the boys." PJ put on her smirk that she learned from Reid.

"so what you put your girl before your boys?" Pogue took it the wrong way. "no no that is not true." he said pointing his finger to her. "relax Pogue I was just kidding." she said laughing.

"but still no I don't. except that boy, chase, he is getting on my nerve. I mean today she went to a movie with him alone. Something is not right about that." She was just about to say something when Tyler interrupted her. "babe it's your turn."

"just a second." she said. "well hurry up I want to show this boy how to really play pool." Vic says.

"listen Pogue if she loves you then you have nothing to worry about if she doesn't then she ain't worth it and it is also her lose because you are an amazing guy and if she can't see that then she doesn't deserve her feelings and sight. Alright so cheer up this is a reunion go be happy for Vic."

"okay. Love you." he said giving her a hug. "ditto." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek then walking to Tyler who handed her a stick. "what was that about?" he asked in her ear. "Kate now give me my good luck kiss." he laughs then gives her 'lucky kiss' then went to shot.

It was Vic turns. "let me show you how a real pro does it" she said she lined up and shot sending two striped balls into two different holes. "holy shit." Tyler said. "now seriously I totally love you right now." Reid said.

"told you I was just getting started."

They stayed for about a hour later. Pogue left earlier and said good bye to everybody then leaving on his motorcycle. Reid and Vic were walking out together with Tyler and PJ walking out together behind them. "gosh I missed this place." Vic said looking around.

"you need a ride?" Tyler asked before kissing her neck. "nah I brought my car but I'll definitely see you later." she said before giving him a kiss. "you two love birds coming or not." Reid said to them. "give us a few more minutes." Tyler said in between kisses. "okay we'll be your car." Reid said opening the car.

Reid sat in the driver seat with Vic in the passenger seat. "so this is baby boy car. Nice." she said looking around. "so have you and PJ been talking all this time?" Reid said making conversation. "yup she told me everything. Especially all the embarrassing parts."

"like what?" he said lifting his head up off the seat. "well there was the time where you guys were all knocked out in Pogue's house and she raided all you guys and even better she sent the pictures."

"she gave you those pictures. Oh I'm going to kill her."

"what she a girl do you really think she was going to pass that up. Come on even you wouldn't have passed that up." Vic said still laughing. "true but still."

"but nothing. So Reid what's going on with you?"

"besides the fact that I got into a fight with your brother not early tonight."

"really who won?" the thing he didn't know is that the real reason Vic came back home is because she got her powers and decided it was time to come and tell them. "I did." Vic gave him a look.

"fine then he did. He threw me into a pile of boxes full of beer."

"well I'm guessing it was normal for you guys to fight like this?" she asked and he nodded.

Just the Tyler open the door. "okay you guys can go now." he said. "okay you should fix your-self though." she said getting out of the car. She wiped a piece of lip gloss of his face. "thanks Vic. It's good to see you again." he said giving her a hug. "don't worry I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"I hope so." Reid said. She gave him a smile and walked off. Tyler got into the car. "you like her don't you? Like actually like her." he said. Reid smirked while turning on the car. "no I love her." He said. Tyler and laugh while driving off.

Vic walked up to PJ dark blue Celica and got in. "Caleb is not going to like this." she said rubbing her hands over her face. "what?" PJ asked driving off..

"I'm totally digging Reid." she said and PJ laughed. "you slut" she said playfully and Vic playfully pushes her.

* * *

**SO how was this chapter? was it ok? Please review**


End file.
